staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i wielki wyścig odc.4 (Postman Pat and the great Greendale race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Sąsiedzi - Garncarze 11 (Hrnciari); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Andy Pandy - Niegrzeczna piłka 32 (Andy Pandy / Noisy ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Andy Pandy - Piłka chce się bawić 47 (Andy Pandy / Orbie's game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Wiatr; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tajemnica Sagali - Wtajemniczeni odc. 3 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Co i jak (TV) - Dinozaury odc.6 (Dinozaury odc.6) kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Re:akcja - odc.18; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy świat ogrodów - Jabłonie odc. 4/13 (The Secret World of Gardens. Appleachia.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie - odc.15; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dom - odc. 6/25 - Nosić swoja skórę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Lekkoatletyczny Memoriał im.J.Kusocińskiego ( skrót ) 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1039; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1040; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to - odc.4; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2907 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3122); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2908 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3123); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Tak czy nie? - odc. 8/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 8 - Sprzątaczka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Noddy - Noddy i zgubiony klucz 89 (Noddy and the lost tool); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Wielkie pranie odc.11 (Wash-Solash day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Klucz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Horoskop śmierci - odc. 3 (ZODIAC MURDERS) kraj prod.Francja (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Horoskop śmierci - odc.4 (ZODIAC MURDERS) kraj prod.Francja (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Forum - wydanie 510; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:30 Kroll 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Dariusz Kordek, Ewa Bukowska, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Różańska, Maciej Kozłowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Al;icja Jachiewicz, Maciej Robakiewicz; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006; magazyn 01:35 Skrywana prośba (Hide Your Words); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Abby - Odc 9/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 17/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.17); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 62/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.9 Nowe życie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Dubidu - odc. 9; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Raj na ziemi - Anajmalaj- kraina górskich słoni-odc.3 (Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 373; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wakacje z Dwójką - Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 9/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wakacje z Dwójką - Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 19/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 5/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 405) kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 135 (138) Dziwna para; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 8/25 (The Love Boat s.1, ep. The Understudy?, ?Married Singles); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 227 Chorobliwy strach; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zorro - odc. 49/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 18/24 (75) Nie znasz mnie (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9017, You Don?t Know Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Megakomedie - Eddie (Eddie) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Steve Rash; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Frank Langella, Dennis Farina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pasażer (10); wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Kręte ścieżki (Schemes) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Derek Westervelt; wyk.:James McCaffrey, Leslie Hope, John Glover, Polly Draper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Koniec królów (The last royals?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 12 (Law and order, s. VII, ep.Barter) kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Adam i Ewa (102) 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana (78) 08:00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie (4) 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach (3) 09:30 Świat według Bundych (20) 10:00 Słoneczny patrol (232) 11:00 Joan z Arkadii (4) 12:00 Quizmania 12:45 TV Market 13:00 Benny Hill 13:30 Szpital na perypetiach (4) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (314) 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (192): Depresja w sieci 15:45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:10 Świat według Bundych (21) 16:50 Dom nie do poznania 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus (193): Droga kobiet 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Pierwsza miłość (315) 20:15 Chcę być piękna - reality show 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko (45) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:20 Gotowe na wszystko (46) 23:20 Zamieńmy się żonami (3) 00:20 Biznes wydarzenia 00:40 Pogoda 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:45 Love TV 04:15 BoomBox 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 08:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:35 No to gramy! - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Telesklep 11:50 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 533-535 Polska 2003 13:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 13/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 125/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Prawdziwe historie Nie zdradzaj tajemnic - film sensacyjny reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Bruce Greenwood, Joe Flanigan, Tracey Walter USA 1996 21:50 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 22:50 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 23:45 Prawo ulicy - serial kryminalny odc. 5/13 reż. Charles Bail, USA 1996 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Echa dnia /stereo/ 07:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Wielki Słownik Ucznia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Z archiwum Kuriera, Info 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum van Gogha w Amsterdamie, odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2003 09:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Ludzie, bogowie i przybysze z kosmosu 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Taka wioska 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:43 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 11:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Złoty pociąg 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 11:47 Prognoza pogody 12:10 Linia brzegowa - Pomiędzy ramionami rzeki 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Szalejąca planeta - Zawieje i zamiecie odc. 7{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1998 /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Kurier sportowy 13:55 Prognoza pogody 14:00 Gość dnia /stereo/ 14:15 To jest temat - Nasze Enduro 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Kurier sportowy 14:43 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Deptane po drodze - 1 15:00 X wagon - odc.10, Magazyn 2005 /stereo/ 15:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Zdrada 15:30 Kurier 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Odkrywanie Warszawy, Dokument 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Letnia akademia filmu 19:00 Niezwykłe historie - Niezwykła historia traktora odc. 7 - 10{PL}, serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 /stereo/ 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22:30 Kurier 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Patrol 3 23:35 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:05 Nędznicy, część 1 - 2{PL}, dramat Francja 1981 /stereo/ 01:45 Dotknięci{PL}, Film fabularny Kanada 1999 /stereo/ 03:25 Kurier 03:50 Kurier sportowy 03:55 Studio pogoda 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (226) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Kachorra to ja (142) – telenowela, Argentyna (powt.) 10.00 Roseanne (35) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.30 Skrzydła (35) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.00 Cień anioła (16) – serial SF, USA (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo – teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy – program muzyczny 14.40 Rocket Power (2) – serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.10 Pokemon (227) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.10 Kachorra to ja (143) – telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (36) – serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (36) – serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (17) – serial SF, USA 20.00 Seans Czwórki: Jak kochają czarownice – komedia, Francja 1997 22.15 Używane samochody – komedia, USA 1980 00.45 V.I.P. (17) – serial sensacyjny, USA 01.35 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.30 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn 03.15 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Strażnik kasy 06:25 Telesklep 07:15 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/16 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 103/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Strażnik kasy 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 104/135 Meksyk 2003 15:15 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 16:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Na gorącym uczynku - film sensacyjny reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Kim Coates, Brigitta Dau, Stacy Keach Kanada 2004 22:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 3/23 USA 2002 22:55 W obronie miłości - film sensacyjny reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Chung Lai, Michael Madsen, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Richard Hatch USA 2000 TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 8.50 Kolory 9.05 Anatol (8) - serial animowany 9.20 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 9.30 W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego (2) - film dokumentalny 10.05 Doktor Ewa (9-ost.) - serial 10.45 Nowa tradycja: Kwadrofonik - koncert 11.00 Rekwizyty historii: Zamek króla i pirata - reportaż 11.15 Rekwizyty historii: Grobowiec księżniczki - reportaż 11.35 Klinika małych stworzeń (6) - telenowela dokumentalna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (745) - serial 12.35 Plebania (466) - serial 13.00 Jesteśmy razem - 4. Polonijne Spotkanie Młodzieży w Niemczech - reportaż 13.30 Polskie drogi (1/11) - serial 15.00 To, co dał nam świat - Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar 15.45 Labirynty kultury: Ironia 16.05 Nowa tradycja: Kwadrofonik - koncert 16.20 Podróże małe i duże 16.35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 16.45 Kolory 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Doktor Ewa (9-ost.) - serial 18.00 Raj 18.30 Rekwizyty historii: Zamek króla i pirata - reportaż 18.45 Rekwizyty historii: Grobowiec księżniczki - reportaż 19.00 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy (745) - serial 20.35 Plebania (466) - serial 21.00 Lato z klasyką: Wokół wielkiej sceny 21.45 Lato kinomana: Za ścianą - dramat psychologiczny 22.40 Forum 23.30 Panorama 23.45 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórkowe Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Twierdza demonów - film dokumentalny reż. Haruki Kito, wyk. Japonia 2004 09:00 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 11:10 Kanał Z - filmowa obsesja - film dokumentalny reż. Alexandra Cassavetes, wyk. USA 2004 13:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:55 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 17:20 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś Polska 1999 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 22:15 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:25 Miłość taka zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Lewis Allen, wyk. Ray Milland, Ann Todd, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Leo G. Carroll USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1948 00:20 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 02:00 Kandydat - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 04:10 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia reż. Mariusz Pujszo, wyk. Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek Polska 2002 Canal + Film 08:30 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Ignacy Machowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 1962 10:05 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Idealni nieznajomi - komedia romantyczna reż. Robin Shepperd, wyk. Anna Friel, Rob Lowe, Khandi Alexander, Sarah Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna - film obyczajowy reż. Kim Ki-duk, wyk. Kim Ki-duk, Yeong-su Oh, Young-min Kim, Yeo-jin Ha Korea Płd./ Niemcy 2003 14:45 Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra - dramat kryminalny reż. Wai Keung Lau, Siu Fai Mak, wyk. Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Eric Tsang Hongkong 2002 16:25 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 18:00 Z archiwum X - thriller SF reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick USA 1993 20:00 Narzędzia zbrodni - thriller reż. Richard Greenberg, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Brent Roam, Shawn Woods, Christopher Bersh USA 2002 21:30 Krzyk - film obyczajowy reż. Jeffrey Hornaday, wyk. John Travolta, Jamie Walters, Gwyneth Paltrow, Heather Graham USA 1991 23:00 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 23:25 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 00:10 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 4 00:30 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Charlize Theron, Penélope Cruz, Stuart Townsend, Thomas Kretschmann USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:30 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 HBO 06:30 Ostatni znak - thriller reż. Douglas Law, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel Le Bihan, Margot Kidder Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 07:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Spitfire Grill - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Will Patton, Ellen Burstyn, Marcia Gay Harden, Alison Elliott USA 1996 10:15 Mgły wojny: Jedenaście lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary - film dokumentalny reż. Errol Morris, wyk. Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, Barry Goldwater, Lyndon Johnson USA 2003 12:00 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia sensacyjna reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson, Hannah Spearritt, Daniel Roebuck USA 2004 13:40 Zgubione i znalezione - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Pollack, wyk. David Spade, Sophie Marceau, Patrick Bruel, Artie Lange USA 1999 15:20 Król Artur - film przygodowy reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Clive Owen, Ioan Gruffudd, Mads Mikkelsen, Keira Knightley USA/ Irlandia 2004 17:20 Hidalgo - Ocean Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Omar Sharif, Zuleikha Robinson, Louise Lombard USA 2004 19:35 Ojciec mojego dziecka - komedia reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Eddie Griffin, Anthony Anderson, Michael Imperioli, Paula Jai Parker USA 2004 21:00 Premiera Gra ich życia - film obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 22:40 Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 23:15 Punisher - film sensacyjny reż. Mark Goldblatt, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Louis Gossett jr, Jeroen Krabbé, Kim Miyori, Bryan Marshall, Barry Otto USA/ Australia 1988 01:15 Osada - thriller reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Bryce Dallas Howard, Joaquin Phoenix, Adrien Brody, William Hurt USA 2004 03:00 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:40 Ojciec mojego dziecka - komedia reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Eddie Griffin, Anthony Anderson, Michael Imperioli, Paula Jai Parker USA 2004 TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:40 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany TVN Gra 08:00 Sms Gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 09:00 Telesklep 10:05 No to gramy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 11:05 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 12:00 Strażnik Kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 13:00 Telesklep 15:00 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 19:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania 2 filler... Animal Planet 06:00 Rezydencja surykatek, Wewnętrzne rozterki 06:30 Rezydencja surykatek, Dobry, zły i zrozpaczony 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 07:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach 08:00 Małpi biznes 08:30 Młode i dzikie 09:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 09:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 10:00 Przygody Marka O’Shea, Kanion krokodyli 11:00 Ludojady, Niedźwiedzie 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie, Super rozmiar 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston, Powrót źrebaka 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach 13:30 Małpi biznes 14:00 Małe zoo walczy!, Zrównane z ziemią 15:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 15:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z, Pająki z Marsa 19:30 Małpi biznes 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 21:00 Na posterunku 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston, Trójnożny Achilles 23:00 Zabić, by żyć, Rekiny! 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach 01:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 02:00 Na posterunku 03:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 03:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 05:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z, Pająki z Marsa 05:30 Małpi biznes Ale Kino! 08:00 Powietrza! - film krótkometrażowy 08:10 Portrety: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny reż. Sarah Aspinall, USA 1994 09:05 ostatni seans Tajemnicze przygody Tomcia Palucha - film animowany reż. Dave Borthwick, wyk. Nick Upton, Deborah Collar, Frank Passingham, John Schofield Wlk. Brytania 1993 10:15 Osławiona - dramat szpiegowski reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Claude Rains, Ingrid Bergman, Louis Calhern USA 1946 12:05 Błękitny latawiec - film obyczajowy reż. Zhuangzhuang Tian, wyk. Liping Lu, Quanxin Pu, Xiaoman Chen, Tian Yi Chiny/ Hongkong 1993 14:30 ostatni seans Atak! - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Eddie Albert, Jack Palance, Lee Marvin, Robert Strauss USA 1956 16:25 Opowieść Harleya - film obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Edward Żentara, Jan Jankowski, Leszek Teleszyński, Andrzej Pieczyński Polska 1988 18:10 Sztuka latania - komediodramat reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Helena Bonham Carter, Kenneth Branagh, Gemma Jones, Holly Aird Wlk. Brytania 1998 20:00 ale klasyczne! Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz - melodramat reż. Karan Johar, wyk. Amitabh Bachchan, Jaya Bhaduri, Shahrukh Khan, Kajol Indie/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 Fortuna kołem się toczy - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Mamet, wyk. Don Ameche, Joe Mantegna, Robert Prosky, Jack Wallace USA 1988 01:25 Człowiek z marmuru - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Jacek Łomnicki Polska 1976 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Janel Moloney, Nathan Anderson, Eric Breker, Glenn Abel USA 2005 08:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:25 Walka z czasem - "Aleksander" Olivera Stone'a - film dokumentalny reż. Sean Stone, wyk. USA 2004 10:45 Życie domowe - film familijny reż. Maggie Greenwald, wyk. Nancy McKeon, Steven Eckholdt, Paul Dooley, Andrew Chalmers USA 2003 12:15 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski - film obyczajowy reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jerzy Nowak, Edward Rączkowski Polska 1980 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Wredne dziewczyny - komedia reż. Mark Waters, wyk. Lindsay Lohan, Rachel McAdams, Tina Fey, Tim Meadows USA 2004 15:55 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 18:30 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas 19:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 20:00 Wstęp do meczu 20:20 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Legia Warszawa - Celtic Glasgow 22:35 Za wszelką cenę - dramat reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Baruchel USA 2004 00:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 01:05 W czym mamy problem? - komedia kryminalna reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Matthew Lillard USA 1994 02:40 Rocky Horror Picture Show - horror komediowy reż. Jim Sharman, wyk. Peter Hinwood, Susan Sarandon, Tim Curry, Barry Bostwick USA 1975 04:25 Niebezpieczne miasto - film sensacyjny reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams, Nigel Bennett, Lisa Vidal, Al Waxman USA 1998 06:00 Zwierzęta z mroźnych krain - film dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: Pojazd podwodny - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Harry Houdini - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 12:00 Świat wyścigów: Pojazd podwodny - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Harry Houdini - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Choroba morska - radykalna terapia - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 22:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Cykl życia i śmierci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tung Chung - nowa kolejka linowa w Hongkongu - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Test terenowy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 03:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 04:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonov 225 - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Jeździectwo Samsung Super League w Rotterdamie 10:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Niespodzianki MŚ - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 13:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France 14:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 14:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 5. etap: Beauvais - Caen 18:00 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Snooker Hall of Frame 20:00 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 20:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 20:45 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA w Bostonie (USA) - waga półśrednia: L. Collazo - R. Hatton 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 MTV za kulisami - jak się kręci teledyski 10:30 MTV za kulisami: "Don't bother" Shakiry - jak się kręci teledyski 11:00 MTV za kulisami: "Just Lose It" Eminema - jak się kręci teledyski 11:30 MTV za kulisami: "Get Right" Jennifer Lopez - jak się kręci teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV za kulisami: "Breaking the Habit" Linkin Park - jak się kręci teledyski 12:30 MTV za kulisami: "Maneater" Nelly Furtado - jak się kręci teledyski 13:00 MTV za kulisami: "Boulvard of Broken Dreams" Green Day - jak się kręci teledyski 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Fabulous Life of...: Londyn - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 10:00 Ostatni ludożercy - tygrysy z Indii - film dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 15:00 Ostatni ludożercy - tygrysy z Indii - film dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Pająki - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Las deszczowy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Łowcy mórz: Zatonięcie Wilhelma Gustloffa - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Mikrogladiatorzy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Perwersje? - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Bilet w jedną stronę - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Mikrogladiatorzy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Perwersje? - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 1. ćwierćfinał 12:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 2. ćwierćfinał 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - półfinał kobiet 20:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Wisła Kraków - Celtic Glasgow 22:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 3. ćwierćfinał 00:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 4. ćwierćfinał VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku